princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Manatsu no Ame
Manatsu no Ame (真夏の雨, Summer Rain) is the 8th track to Rikkai Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 遥か遠くに　揺れて君は眠るだけ ひと雨来そうだ　もうこれで終わりにする 事も出来るよ 足掻(あが)いても無駄さ　探しても駄目さ 何も　聞こえやしないだろう さあ　おいでよ きっと　もっと　高い場所に行ける 立ち上がるなら 何度でもほら　相手になる 遥か遠くに　揺れる陽炎 今 君は夢を彷徨って 悲しいほどに　何も出来ない身体 降り出した雨に　打たれて眠るだけ 無い物ねだりの　その目はまだ希望を 捨ててないだろ 諦めないこと　それもまた君が持てる 僅かな答えだから さあ　おいでよ きっと　もっと 「楽しい」場所に行ける どこかで聞いた 言葉が胸を　よぎるけれど 例えば君の　全て奪って 何もかも儚い夢だと とどめを刺して　これで終わりにしよう 光る稲妻に　目を閉じて 遥か遠くに　揺れる陽炎 今　君は夢を彷徨って 悲しいほどに　何も出来ない身体 降り出した雨に　抱かれて眠るだけ このまま ひとりきり さよなら 降り出した雨に　抱かれて眠るだけ |-| Romaji= Haruka tōku ni yure te kimi wa nemuru dake hito ame ki sō da mō kore de owari ni suru koto mo dekiru yo ashi 掻 (a ga) i te mo muda sa sagashi te mo dame sa nani mo kikoe yashi nai daro u sā oide yo kitto motto takai basho ni ikeru tachiagaru nara nan do demo hora aite ni naru haruka tōku ni yureru kagerō ima kun wa yume o hōkō tte kanashii hodo ni nani mo deki nai shintai furidashi ta ame ni utare te nemuru dake naimononedari no sono me wa mada kibō o sutete nai daro akirame nai koto sore mo mata kimi ga moteru wazuka na kotae da kara sā oide yo kitto motto 'tanoshii' basho ni ikeru doko ka de kii ta kotoba ga mune o yogiru keredo tatoeba kimi no subete ubatte nanimokamo hakanai yume da to todome o sashi te kore de owari ni shiyo u hikaru inazuma ni me o toji te haruka tōku ni yureru kagerō ima kimi wa yume o hōkō tte kanashii hodo ni nani mo deki nai shintai furidashi ta ame ni idakare te nemuru dake kono mama hitori kiri sayonara furidashi ta ame ni idakare te nemuru dake |-| English= You're only sleeping, swaying somewhere far away Seems like it's about to rain, so I'll finish this now I'm capable of doing so It's useless to struggle, useless to search because you can't hear anything So come on Surely we can go higher If you get back up I'll be your opponent as many times as it takes Far away, there's a swaying heat haze now you're wandering in a dream Your pathetic body that can't do anything is only sleeping and being beaten by the rain that just started Those eyes of yours that ask for too much haven't lost hope yet, right? Because not giving up is one of your puny little answers So come on Surely we can go to a place more "fun" Although words that I heard somewhere are flashing through my memory Even if it's a fleeting dream depriving you of absolutely everything Putting an end to it, let's finish this Close your eyes to the flashing lightning Far away, there's a swaying heat haze now you're wandering in a dream Your pathetic body that can't do anything is only sleeping and being embraced by the rain that just started Like this You're on your own Goodbye Only sleep and be embraced by the rain that just started Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics